The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘LAZZPONEO’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sabaudia, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Poinsettia plants with attractive flower bracts.
The new Poinsettia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘Monreale Marble’, not patented. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Monreale Marble’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabaudia, Italy in December, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabaudia, Italy since May, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.